DIVINE POWER
by RENGEKI
Summary: the young hero Kilik is currenlty a slave. His master makes him fight in a arena for the rest of his life, until he is rescued by the very person who put him into slavery.. the world is ruled be women so how can a man defeat soul calibur and a new evil...
1. Chapter 1

(a/n) I don't own Soul Caliber if I did the girls would still kick ass but be hotter

Plz read and review

(b/n) Editing this guy's grammar was something of abhorrence. Half the time I didn't know what he wanted said. Hehe...I wonder if Rengeki will edit this out?

DIVINE POWER

CHAPTER 1

Gladiator

Kilik tentatively paced in front of Nightmare, hoping it was over. He was wrong, Nightmare moved again and tried to push himself off the ground. Kilik raised his rod and struck him again and again.

"Don't you ever pass out, you stupid dog?!" He screamed. When Nightmare stopped moving again, Kilik used his rod to lift one of Nightmare's arms off the ground, then let it drop heavyly to groung. Satisfied, he turned to walk away but Nightmare leapt up and punched him across the back with his claw then followed up with a horrible slash aimed for the head.

Kilik evaded the slash by jumping up. Thrusting one side of his staff into the ground he used it to direct his falling weight into a terrible kick to Nightmare's head then he jumped to safety a few metres away. Taking advantage of his adversary's temporary daze, Kilik soul-charged then pulled off the phoenix's divine, the most powerful move he knew. Nightmare futilely tried to block the blow but was knocked out.

"Finally...I think." Kilik said, turning his attention away from the knight only after getting out of immediate striking distance. Kilik then turned to the full, cheering stadium that was watching...and caught himself staring at a black-haired teen girl.

Talim

Kilik exited the stadium through the warriors' gate after giving the female guard his weapon and then went through the congratulating crowd of the other warriors that had been brought into this prison made just for them: Yunsung, Yoshimitzu, Raphael, Voldo, Maxi, Astaroth, and other male fighters. These, along with Kilik, had constituted the members of the Great Journey. After his temporary fans...everyone was a fan of anyone who beat the hated Nightmare...went away, Kilik went to take a shower. Standing in the cold stream of water, he allowed himself to remember that ambush. It was this battle that solidified women's control of the Empire, capturing the last of the great male champions and naming females as political and social leaders in name and in deed. In the Kingdom of the Khali it was even permissible to hold male citizens of the Empire as slaves. But it was not this that his mind dwelt on...he could only think of how Talim had looked as she fought him in that ambush. _Did I let her win? _He thought. _Did I want to lose to her?_

Memory

The Great Journey consisted of men who had fought against Skye and the Fire Demon before and won. Nightmare was the one who killed the Fire Demon in the fight, causing Skye to flee. But that night Skye, Nightmare's spirit brother, came and rewoke the Rage within him. Waking in the middle of the night, Nightmare fled from the presence of his comrades and soon became, once again, the terror in the hearts of the Seven Kingdoms' Empire. Once he had obliterated an entire platoon of soldiers with one thundering blow, lightning literally coming out of his blade and frying the petty men to ashes. To many it seemed impossible to defeat him.

But as they had done to the Fire Demon, so would they do to their traitor ally Nightmare, reasoned the male heroes of the Empire, forming what became known as the Great Journey. Chasing the villian across the Seven Kingdoms and even into the World Beyond, they were finally able to force him into open combat. Once in battle, the force of the combined combatants easily overcame the insane man. Returning to the Empire with Nightmare as prisoner, they were welcomed with an ambush as soon as they were within the lands of the Seven Kingdoms.

The ambushers were known as the Khali. The Khali wore a simple crystal with every single thing's life energy in it, these crystals were known as Khala. Kilik was the only one of the Great Journey wearing a Khala, but it stopped the Khali only from snatching his soul. But regardless of his Khala, and even though he was blessed by Saradomin, the King of the Gods, his physical body was helpless.

He had an advantage over most opponents as they were unaccustomed to fighting someone so skilled with the staff. He was young and nimble, 18, very athletic, powerful, and very fast, but even that would not help him. He had brown hair that hung loosely in spikes draped over his shoulders and rags around his arms and hands.

Stab, counter, spin, attack, block, counter, soul charge...it was all useless against someone who could dodge about anything and was the quickest human he had met, the one person of all the ambushers who had to be the one who fought him...Talim.

He remembered lieing listlessly on the dirt, blood oozing out of his head. He had never been beaten that quickly before. He remembered blankly staring at Voldo who stood above the broken form of Cassandra. Everyone else was still fighting...Talim made a promise to free him from the slavery he was heading to before running to attack Voldo.

Breaking Free

Why was he still thinking about Talim? She was just another slave master, just another owner of the young men from the Great Journey. Kilik picked up his pillow and thrust his head under it. _Atleast they provided a decent cot in this rank cell_.He thought, _But then of course they want me healthy enough to fight._ _Ah, there goes the clinkin' of the keys signifying the opening of the food door. Why ever in the world they thought they needed to bar that cat-sized opening...why, that's the big door being opened!_

He got his head out from beneath his pillow and did a series of double-takes. He was about to speak when Talim stopped his words with a finger to his lips.

"Why have they done this to you, warrior." Kilik removed her finger from his lips.

"Why do you come to me?" He asked.

"Because I trust you. Do not free any of the others, you are the only one I can trust. Find me when you get out." With that, she gave him the keys and left.

That night Kilik broke free of the compound and was already to the next Kingdom accompanied by Talim...he was free!

Realization

One day when Kilik was jogging behind Talim he couldn't keep himself from stealing images of Talim to burn into a special corner of his mind. She wore a short blue and white outfit that was not revealing at all but even in clothes that were dirty and torn from battle she could outshine Orion.

It suddenly hit him why he kept doing this...he loved her.

Being eighteen he was of age and his parents and her parents were all dead so who would care if they were married?

He ran to get beside her and turned his head to ask her a question. But before he could even opened his mouth she told him,

"You have to prove yourself to me." Kilik raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Talim pursed her lips.

"You have to prove yourself to me." She repeated, slowing to a walk. "I, uh...I _want _you to. I want you to prove yourself."

"Why?" Kilik asked, stopping his feet and crossing his arms over his heaving chest.

"Becuz'..." Talim began, shyly looking at her feet and kicking rocks that were on the ground. "I do."

"You want to marry me." He said. "You want to know if you can live with me forever, because you think you want to."

She did not reply, but continued staring at her stilled feet.

"Well..." Kilik said, "I was just about to ask you if you would marry me...but I think I just got my answer."

They both stared at the ground for a few more moments before looking at each other and laughing. They were soon sharing their first kiss, the setting sun painting the land in resplendant colours.

Vigilantes & Ambassadors

They traveled through the Seven Kingdoms causing much mayhem to the corrupt government, and giving their spoils of war to the poor. They were unstoppable, no one person could defeat them both in battle. One day, with no one else left to turn to, the King of Arsgarnia asked the two to rid his castle of demons that had taken it as their abode. Accepting the mission out of the thought that a corrupt King is better than demons, the two were able to do even this marvelous feat. In the midst of their fight against the demons, Kilik asked Talim to marry him. She accepted this time.

In return for their service, the grateful King of Arsgarnia gave the two much power throughout his land. He accepted their ideals as law by declaring an emancipation of all slaves in his Kingdom, paying for all costs of the slaves' freedom from his own treasury.

Kilik and Talim spent the next few years as Ambassadors of Arsgarnia to the six other Kingdoms in the Empire, convincing them to release their slaves. They were finally married in a small chapel run by Seung-mina and the newly freed Maxi.

Even as their wedding bells were ringing, however, a force was sweeping throughout the Empire and the World Beyond, a force that would start a war to destroy Kingdom by Kingdom, a war that will threaten not only their lives, but also the very bond of love between themselves.

(a/n) I love cliffhangers.. sorry for crappy ending but plz read and review.. Honest critics are my favorite kind.. possible lemons in later chapters for u OTHER fans

(b/n) Betas can write notes, right? Well, to all of you readers out there, how is the change in grammar? Haha...sorry Rengeki, or RENGEKI, however you want to be called.


	2. Chapter 2

b/n) To those of you who are reading this for the firt time, I, AuthorLittle, beta for Rengeki in his story _Divine Power_, do NOT take credit for the awesome expression 'she stopped more than just her footsteps'. Just thought I'd give the author some credit since I was so harsh in the chaptie before. BTW, Rengeki, why in the world 'Submission to the Heart'? Sure, it sounds good, but it don't make no sense...

DIVINE POWER

CHAPTER 2

Submission to the Heart

Talim quietly walked around and around the circular, lit fireplace in the center of her husband's new home. The smoke lazily twirled up the roof's slopes to a hole, releasing itself into the calm darkness of night. Kilik had been away for a couple of weeks now, and her thoughts were constantly upon him. She stopped more than just her footsteps when she heard the front door open and close in the entrance room, next to the kitchen. Out of instinct, she gathered her weapons from a desk and peeked into the kitchen. At the moment she was going to spring from her hiding place, a deep, rich voice accosted her.

"Do you always greet your husband with weapons?" She turned and was greeted by the warm, passionate eyes of Kilik. She still wondered at how riveting his eyes could be to her. As she stared into them, the fire's glow flickering in their depths, she asked,

"How did you get in without my seeing you? I heard you come in the door."

"Did you?" He asked, a playful rise of the eyebrows.

"Ah..." She said, glancing towards the smoke hole through which he had just come. "Well then, atleast you havn't lost your stealth in your absence." She said, moving to embrace him. As she held him in her arms, she said,

"And I guess you controlled your appetite, too."

"Oh," He replied, "I'm just trying really hard to tighten all my muscles up." Hearing which, she playfully hit him on the chest.

"You're going to have to pay for that." She pertly said, grinning as she saw his eyebrows go up in an expression of mock innocence. "You need to bar up that smoke hole."

"Why," He asked, "would we want to do that? To take away an entrance of amusement and no danger? Come now, anyone who can stealthily come through that hole should also be able to open and close a door quietly. I still think it's funny that you would believe someone meaning you harm would open and close our door so loudly." He mischievously grinned at her.

"Fine." She said. "Then tomorrow morning you shall begin opening and closing our door, and not stop until the sun goes down or our door cannot be opened without a terribly loud raucous, and _then _you shall bar that hole."

He smiled as he took her hand and slowly led her back into to the lit living room. They both sat down in some armchairs facing the fire, and Kilik talked for awhile about how he had defeated a rebellion against the Empire. He had been accompanied by some of the freed slaves of the old gladiator compound: Maxi, Yun-seong, and Olcadan. They had gone into combat against the leaders of the rebellion and had already killed five of the turncoats when Nightmare and Yoshimitzu appeared and started to turn the battle against them. Kilik had personally slain Yoshimitzu but was then hit in the leg by a stray arrow and had spent the last week recovering in a hospital south of the house they now lived in. Kilik then proudly showed her his new scar and quickly apologized for not sending word of his well-being.

Assassination

After Kilik's slaying of Yoshimitzu, the couple lived happily and relatively uneventfully for several months. But one night a taskforce of a new rebellion came to retrieve Kilik, the one who had slain several of their old masters.

The several ninjas slowly crept around the house, trying to determine if anyone was still awake, though it was the second hour into the night. The assassins congregated around the door to the house and slowly, quietly, picked the lock. The killers had entered the house when they saw a bright blue raven on a perch near the door that lead to Kilik's bedroom. The Raven watched them with large, seemingly intelligent eyes. The ninjas slowly drew their weapons and inched closer and closer to the door. The Raven screeched, and in the bedroom Kilik woke with a start and quickly woke Talim. They both gathered their weapons and took positions on either side of the door, just as they got in place the ninjas bashed down the door and lept into the room with the Raven flying around them, pecking at their eyes. Kilik swung his staff, followed through with a vertical slice, a kick, and a very good Haymaker punch to the guy in the front. Talim attacked the second and critically wounded him in just a few seconds. But the third ninja succeeded in stabbing Talim in the gut...she fell and lay still.

Kilik screamed hit the guy so hard in the head with his staff that the man's neck broke. Kilik rushed to Talim and spoke,

"Talim, get up! I'm taking you to the town doctor."

Talim slowly staggered to her feet, looked down, and fainted. Kilik hoisted her over his shoulder and started quickly towards the doctor.

Doctor Rengeki was strangely still up when the front door was hit clean off its hinges and a young man with a beautiful girl over his back stormed in. The startled Rengeki looked at Kilik then sighed,

"Put her on the table. I will do my best."

Rengeki worked for many minutes and each seemed to be an epoch to Kilik as he paced around the doctors living room.

At length, the doctor came in and delivered the news...

---TO BE CONTUNIED--

(b/n) Much easier to edit than the last chapter. GJ, Rengeki.


	3. chapie3

(A/ N ) come on guys I look forward to u reviewing and I'm looking for a beta I have some people interested but they haven't responded back yet … Talim is going to have a miracle happen any time now…

Rengeki walked in and looked Kilik in the eyes.

"She will be fine," Rengeki said, putting a hand on Kilik's shoulder, "but she does need to rest for a few days. She is extremely tired so speak and move softly." Rengeki removed his hand from Kilik's shoulder and motioned towards the room where Talim was.

Kilik quietly walked in and found Talim sitting on a bed with her back propped against a pillow. She was softly crying. She kept rocking back and forth and stared blankly at her feet. Kilik's brow creased in worry. Would she really be fine? If so, then why was she crying?

Kilik walked over and lightly rested his arm around her shoulders. She looked up suddenly as if she hadn't known he was there. Kilik's heart ached as he looked into her tear-stained face.

"Kilik? Oh, Kilik! Thank the gods you're here!"

Relief washing waves of relaxation over her body, she let her upper body fall towards Kilik, nearly falling off the bed.

"Hey, take it easy," He murmured as he caught her, "we have to leave in a few days for the meeting with Maxi."

He bent to be closer to her face, but saw that she had literally fallen asleep. He smiled, kissing her eyelids as he moved her to a more comfortable position. Moments later, the doctor walked in and said,

"Did she try to talk to you? I told her she shouldn't have tried talking, but she's the type that's always talking. Maybe it's just me, I don't know, but she _does _seem the type to always be talking. Does she seem the type to always be talking, to you? Anyway, if she was talking, I believe what she was trying to say is that you two have conceived a child, she is already a couple months along and will be expected on or around December 20th of this year. Congratulations, you must be very proud. Are you proud? I know I would be proud if I had a child. Well, I'd love to stay and chat, you know, help you get over the shock, and are you shocked? Well, but I have to go now, my wife be wanting me. She's always badgering me, always chattering away about nothing. Well, and I really must be off now. Oh, and you should probably let your paramour stay here for awhile, to let _her _get used to the idea, since she doesn't seem to be adjusting very well. Well, _you _seem to be adjusting well. Well, once again, Goodbye and tally-do!"

Kilik stared incredulously at Talim. Had she known before now? And if she had, why had not she told him? The loquacious doctor had suggested that she remain in his care for the next couple of days. Kilik was not so sure that he liked the idea of Talim being bedridden and unguarded in a doctor's house, but he decided that it was for the best and walked outside. As soon as he was out he ran to the military barracks just outside of town. The sky was almost blood red as the first few rays of dawn penetrated the few clouds that hadn't been swept away yet.

A man outside the main barrack's main door recognized him and shouted so those inside could hear, "Admiral on deck!" Every man that was present stood and saluted. Kilik asked for the captain and was told that she was out back working on her archery. A woman with a mysterious past, the captain had shown up in the midst of a battle against rebels and, single-handedly turning the tide back against the rebels, was given the title of captain and the command of a large segment of the Empire's troops. It was rumored that she would often chant eccentric words or phrases that no one could understand. Kilik knew that this eccentricity was because she dealt in black magic.

Kilik sneaked up behind her, drawing a thin, short knife out of his boot. He jumped forward and tried to land a flesh wound on her arm. One moment she was in front of him, the next she was doing a back flip over him. As she landed she swung the wooden part of her bow into the small of his back, dropping him to one knee.

"I see you still can't accept that I'm faster than you in battle." She smirked.

"Atoli, how can you be that way…so fast, you're not human!" he exasperatedly muttered.

Atoli laughed and turned away, her face looking towards the rising sun.

"I _am_ human, but I am _not_ of this time."

Kilik tried to show no sign of interest, but secretly he wondered what time she came from. He decided to try to make her slip about her past by making her mad.

Atoli was wearing a green outfit that ended at mid thigh, under that she wore white leggings. She wore a white hat that concealed most of her blonde hair, the hat was basically a circle that had a green talisman hanging off the left side. She had somehow attached to her back crafted purple wings which hung down to her knees. She had green eyes that twinkled mischievously.

A few moments went by before Kilik slowly stood up and said,

"Face me in a duel."

Atoli laughed while she said,

"Come on old man, surely you don't want to get beat down in front of your soldiers, Admiral!"

"What does beat down mean?" Kilik asked, laughing. "This ends here!" He yelled, taking Kali Yuga off his back and getting into battle stance. The soldiers in the barracks began to come out, attracted by the shouts.

Atoli laughed. She drew her weapon and slowly circled Kilik, Kilik was ready to lunge. Atoli leaped in his direction, bringing her staff down through the air as if to cleave a helm. Kilik flipped backwards while using his staff to block horizontally. Atoli was off balance for a split second and Kilik took advantage, swinging his staff using both hands, hitting her in the chest. Kilik turned 180-degrees, jamming the staff backwards as if to jab her in the heart. The staff hit air. Atoli was 5 meters off, raising her staff as it glowed a weird blue-green. Kilik began to run towards her, but suddenly a blue-green bolt of lightning shot out from her rod, causing his muscles to falter from the electrical shock. Before he recovered from his staggering state her staff shot an orange-pink meteor the size of an apple towards him, striking him in the abdomen and pushing him to one knee. She raised her rod again and swung it behind her with her right hand, then brought it and her left hand forward at waist height; a ball of ice flew from her hands and smote him in the chest.

The last hit threw Kilik on his back gasping for air. He was sore all over, nothing was broken or even bleeding but bruises were already visible in several places. Atoli walked over and bent down so her face was close to his and whispered in his ear,

"I win…but you still fought well." She leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek.

Kilik stared at her. _How could she show affection for me, when I'm already married?!_

His thoughts had turned into spinach colored mush that floated around in his brain.

"Un repth." Atoli spoke, her hand on his head.

Kilik's body was returned to perfect health, it felt like he had enough energy to run until he met the sun at the ends of the land. Magic couldn't fix everything though, his mind was still mush but now it was strawberry colored.

Atoli stood up, holding out her hand. He took it and stood up, then returned home without another word to her. He did however tell the men to send a patrol to Rengeki's house, and make sure nothing happened.

As Kilik walked home he wondered all the way what was with Atoli. He did not notice a weapon being unsheathed by a person who had been following him since near the village center. The sun was behind the stalker so even if he did turn around he would not have been able to see who it was. All a sudden the stalker jumped and flung their arms around his shoulders in…a hug.

Kilik turned and found what he least expected. Talim silhouetted against the sun looking shy and demure, smiling faintly. She spoke in an affectionate whisper,

"I missed you so I thought I would head home and see you."

Kilik swept her off her feet and carried her all the way home, his thoughts returning to normal…for now.


	4. Chapie4

b/n) I personally like the names, dude. And don't fret about the update per week…bleurgh.

(a/n) I'm sad cause I only have one review… come on guys review!!! and by the way I'm trying to do a chap a week, but its not going so well

Chapter 4: Life's Ascension

The remaining months of Talim's pregnancy went by undisturbed except for the fact that Talim was often sick: she would stay in bed for hours on end and move only to help Kilik keep the house somewhat livable. Kilik on the other hand had a very busy time as he had to keep up with the house, tend to their personal herb and flower garden, help with the community's grain fields, and a few uneventful prosecutions of petty crimes, being Admiral.

Talim went into labor a month early, so Kilik decided to carry her to Rengeki instead of waiting for the doctor to come to their home. As soon as they got to Rengeki's the doctor took Talim into a secluded room and did not come out until the miraculous event was over. Kilik was virtually soaking from perspiration by the time Rengeki opened the door and beckoned for Kilik to come in. Talim lay in the middle of a bed, the sheets pulled up to her chest. She was nestling two bundles of cloth in her arms, one cloth was pink and the other was green. Rengeki grasped Kilik by the shoulder and said,

""Congratulations! You have fathered twins! A male. Which was the one in the green, and a female which was the one not in the green. You must be very proud; I know I would……"

Kilik shut the old man's voice out as the doctor went off on another wild tirade. The sight of his son and daughter had his entire attention. The son had black hair, the exact same shade as Talim. He also had Talim's eyes, which were brown, but he had Kilik's nose. His daughter looked like she'd be an exact copy of Talim except for the eyes, which were violet. She looked content, almost asleep, and then she was. Her brother followed his sister after a couple of minutes.

Talim face fairly drooped with weariness but she smiled often as she talked with Kilik in hushed tones. They discussed what the names should be. They eventually settled that their daughter should be named Alaina. It was another hour of talking before they decided on Amroth for their son.

Later, Talim and Kilik were walking back home, each parent with a child in their arms. They did not see the beautiful shades of the setting sun's rays on the scenery around them, all they saw was the gorgeous little blessings the gods had given them. To the new parents those two were fairer than any starry night's sky.

They reached home and readied for bed for the night, leaving adventure for another time, another place, another reality.

(a/n) it took me a while to come up with names so plz review if u like them... Or if u don't… or if u feel like it.. Ok just plz review I love reviews


	5. Chapter 5

(b/n) Now I must save you from the marshland of too many commas. Agh, commas, simi-colons, colons...I hate them all. I'll admit it, I use too many commas. Oh, yeah...don't sweat the reviews, if you look at the stories that have a lot of reviews, it's because their author has been working on them for a few months at least and have picked up a two or three faithful reviewers who leave a great majority of the comments. What is most depressing is when you looks at your stats and see that chapter 2 or 3 has about ten times the amount of hits as chapter 5 or 6.

(a/n) I would like to thank my great beta who has rescued me from the marshland of no commas, he forced me to rewrite some parts… it was like sticking boiling hot splinters of bamboo in my eyes… still my pain your pleasure right so PLZ REVIEW

CHAPTER 5: Growing Up

Kilik and Talim were trying to get the young rascals to bed, it had been 10 years since she had born their children. Nothing extraordinary had happened. Kilik had taken the task of teaching both children at an early age to use the sword. He and Talim had debated what weapon they should train them in, they eventually decided on the sword.

Kilik was gone many weekends hunting down the remaining forces of the rebellion, he had personally slain 9 leaders and he was responsible for the deaths or subversion of 12 others through means of poison, sending assassins, or bribery.

Kilik was getting Amroth settled for bed, telling the story of how he had been captured during the Great Quest. Amroth was eagerly listening, absorbing every word. The boy had grown up quite well, he was active and often helped his father in the field. Amroth had come up with an idea that if they added little trenches then filled them with water then the village's field would do better. Kilik began to speak softer and softer until Amroth fell asleep.

In Alaina's room Talim was holding Alaina in her arms. Alaina had been and still was very scared of being alone so the only way she could fall asleep was if someone was with her. It was Talim's night to stay up. Alaina was very shy and almost never spoke to anyone outside of her immediate family. There was one exception, Atoli. Atoli wanted to teach the child all she could about magic, but Kilik had outright refused it. That is, until Talim persuaded him otherwise. Finally, Kilik gave in and Alaina now attended private lessons with Atoli. Days with Atoli consisted of going for long walks in the country, cutting through dark forests and open fields, then the rudimentary lessons would begin with lunch. Atoli had recently proclaimed, officially, that Alaina was her apprentice. Since then Alaina's respect for Atoli nearly surpassed that which she had for her parents.

After Amroth was settled down Kilik went outside to try to count the stars, which relieved large amounts of stress. Talim followed shortly. They looked at the stars in the night sky until the eastern horizen began to lighten. Then they crept back into the house and peeked into each kid's room. Alaina was gone. Kilik roused Amroth and the three of them set off for the village, yelling Alaina's name the entire way. They had searched for well over an hour when they saw Atoli and Alaina come walking down the road side by side. While Kilik and Talim made sure that Alaina was fine, Atoli explained that they had to go outside to observe a ritual. The four members of the family headed back home where they spent the remainder of the night in peace.


	6. Chapter 6

(a/n) This chapter is about a training session between Atoli and Alaina. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: The Harvest

--Part one

----Rendezvous

At Kilik and Talim's household Alaina was rushing in and out of her room looking for things that she would need for a trip with Atoli. They were going on a week long journey to finalize Alaina's magician skills. She grabbed her staff, which was made out of a light weight metal. An emerald was in the handle. On top of it was a bright purple jewel that shone in the light. Her outfit was simple, a pair of pants, a faded t-shirt, and a light coat.

At the Military compound Atoli was getting ready in a different way…she was sitting in the middle of her room and meditating, which cleared her mood. She looked outside at the light and did a guesstamation on what time it was. It was almost time. She gathered up her staff and walked out, noticing that the door guard was asleep. She would inform Kilik of him.

Atoli met Alaina at Kilik's house and spoke with Kilik for a short while.

Kilik was uneasy at his daughter being away from him or Talim for more than a couple of hours, let alone an entire week. Just as he was about to say that she couldn't go, Talim walked over and leaned on his shoulder. She had a weird tint to her smile that he couldn't quiet place. Alaina stepped out of the hosue and walked to Atoli's left side.

Kilik saw them off and returned inside. Talim however summoned a blue raven from inside, whispered to it and watched it fly off into the night in the direction that Alaina and Atoli were heading.

(a/n) this part of my story will be done in 4 parts. The first is called(Rendezvous) the second (Pacheon) the third (Bicheon), and the fourth (Hesukal)…some people may recognize this

(a/n) the only characters that are mine are Amroth and Alaina... Atoli is from .HACK G.U and Kilik and Talim are from Soul Calibur

(a/n) once again I could not ask for a better beta.. he is the one who had the idea to make this a longer split up section and also that it was a in depth study of a training session between Atoli and Alaina.. I just wrote it

(a/n) oh and KitFox good work on all the beta-ing the first chaps are looking SO much better I can almost understand them…


	7. chapter 6Pacheon

(a/n) This chapter is about a training session between Atoli and Alaina. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: The Harvest

--Part one

----Rendezvous

At Kilik and Talim's household Alaina was rushing in and out of her room looking for things that she would need for a trip with Atoli. They were going on a week long journey to finalize Alaina's magician skills. She grabbed her staff, which was made out of a light weight metal. An emerald was in the handle. On top of it was a bright purple jewel that shone in the light. Her outfit was simple, a pair of pants, a faded t-shirt, and a light coat.

At the Military compound Atoli was getting ready in a different way…she was sitting in the middle of her room and meditating, which cleared her mood. She looked outside at the light and did a guesstamation on what time it was. It was almost time. She gathered up her staff and walked out, noticing that the door guard was asleep. She would inform Kilik of him.

Atoli met Alaina at Kilik's house and spoke with Kilik for a short while.

Kilik was uneasy at his daughter being away from him or Talim for more than a couple of hours, let alone an entire week. Just as he was about to say that she couldn't go, Talim walked over and leaned on his shoulder. She had a weird tint to her smile that he couldn't quiet place. Alaina stepped out of the hosue and walked to Atoli's left side.

Kilik saw them off and returned inside. Talim however summoned a blue raven from inside, whispered to it and watched it fly off into the night in the direction that Alaina and Atoli were heading.

(a/n) this part of my story will be done in 4 parts. The first is called(Rendezvous) the second (Pacheon) the third (Bicheon), and the fourth (Hesukal)…some people may recognize this

(a/n) the only characters that are mine are Amroth and Alaina... Atoli is from .HACK G.U and Kilik and Talim are from Soul Calibur

(a/n) once again I could not ask for a better beta.. he is the one who had the idea to make this a longer split up section and also that it was a in depth study of a training session between Atoli and Alaina.. I just wrote it

(a/n) oh and KitFox good work on all the beta-ing the first chaps are looking SO much better I can almost understand them…


End file.
